


Think of England

by Riddle_TM



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл бессмысленных драбблов по М07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking in & shaping up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JCJohnConstantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJohnConstantine/gifts).



Впервые подписывая приказ об увольнении 007 в связи со смертью, М совсем не уверен, что Бонд мёртв. Охота 007 за очередным объектом завершилась, предположительно, в желудках акул и барракуд в территориальных водах Ямайки. Тела, естественно, нет, как нет и свидетелей; как нет и никаких сигналов, и обращений в местные больницы. Бонд канул в воду, и по прошествии положенного срока Британия снова хоронит его пустой гроб. Никто в МИ-6 не надеется снова его увидеть.  
М совсем не уверен, что Бонд мёртв. М читал досье и свободно может себе представить 007 на Ямайке, греющегося под местным солнышком, быть может, с самостоятельно заштопанным плечом. Или с плечом, заштопанным руками очередной боевой подружки. И хотя резидентура К не присылает никаких обнадёживающих новостей, неуверенность М не проходит.  
В другом, впрочем, М уверен на все сто: 007 действительно не вернётся.

В конце концов, Бонду сорок четыре, а это прекрасный возраст, чтобы подумать о душе, особенно когда из трёх операций в год две заканчиваются некрологами. Рано или поздно изношенный организм просто не сможет бежать дальше, слишком захочется солнца, тепла, домик на побережье и тропических коктейлей. Мэллори думает об этом без осуждения: он хорошо понимает, что у всего есть свои пределы.  
И потом, та привязанность, которая заставляла Бонда возвращаться, умерла. В этих переездах, похоронах и кадровых перестановках сохранила ли Служба нечто, ради чего 007 мог бы оторвать задницу от уютного шезлонга? Мэллори пытается посмотреть его глазами на себя, на Кью и на Манипенни и почему-то начинает злиться. Злиться на покойников глупо, говорит себе Мэллори. Агентов с двумя нулями много, а сердце у тебя, мой дорогой, одно; а Бонд, скорее всего, уже месяц как в Майами и под другой фамилией. И чёрт бы с ним, говорит себе Мэллори, закрывая файл свежего некролога.

М уверен, что никогда больше не увидит 007, но одним вечером в следующем феврале, открывая дверь в свою квартиру, он сразу — верхним чутьём — понимает, что опять ошибался, и тонет в неожиданно большом облегчении.  
(отвечая на вопрос «где вы были?», 007 заявляет, что в аду было слишком много народу)


	2. Fever

Они часа два ездят по ночному Лондону, не обменявшись при этом ни словом (только вначале на парковке Бонд предложил повести машину, а Мэллори отказался). Мэллори выбирает центральные улицы, свободные в этот час от плотного траффика. Архитектурная подсветка и яркие вывески. 007 почти не смотрит на него — он смотрит на огни и на своё отражение в стекле. Езда и город успокаивают, нашпигованный датчиками «ягуар» послушен рулю, и М постепенно светлеет и начинает чувствовать что-то вроде благодарности к Бонду, который не стал упираться. Хотя мог — ответить на «поехали кататься» колкостью, вынуждающей изобретать в ответ новую колкость, и Мэллори вернулся бы к документам и через минуту забыл бы о своём предложении. Задвинул бы подальше.  
В следующий раз, думает Мэллори, можно будет пустить его за руль. Это тревожащая мысль; М знает, что 007 может водить машину, следуя правилам движения и соблюдая скоростной режим, и дело не в этом. М просто не хочет выпускать ситуацию из рук, в прямом и переносном смысле. В следующий раз, думает Мэллори, в какой следующий раз?  
Мысли, огни и асфальт идут мимо с одной скоростью. Мэллори подвозит Бонда до дома и говорит «приехали». Если бы эта ночь закончилась в его постели, он бы даже не удивился.


End file.
